


Watch Yourself

by wheelsablaze



Category: Free!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelsablaze/pseuds/wheelsablaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto would do well to control his unconscious flirtatiousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for an anonymous prompt I got on Tumblr. It was fairly well received, so I decided I should bring it to Ao3 :). Enjoy the SouMako goodness we were so cruelly denied in canon!

Sousuke wondered briefly if Makoto was like this with everyone. Those sterling emerald eyes had no right to be so bright, yet so heavy with secrets.

"Stop looking at me like that," he grumbled.

Makoto blinked innocently, “Like what, Yamazaki-kun?” His voice soft and low, laced with confusion, sent shivers down Sousuke’s spine.

He was beginning to regret his offer to walk with Tachibana to the Samezuka locker room. He’d been heading that way himself and figured why not? Trailing behind him would have been awkward, right? This, though… this was far worse.

"Tch, forget it," he said briskly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his track pants. Unconsciously, Sousuke began to walk faster.

Not missing a beat, Makoto kept pace with him. He cut his eyes sideways and observed Sousuke’s flushed cheeks, “I, uh, I’m sorry if I’ve done something to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Sousuke turned his head slightly and caught his concerned glance. _Damn those eyes_ … ”You haven’t,” he spoke, voice not sounding the least bit convincing, not even to his own ears.

Chuckling quietly, Makoto reached to run fingers through his sandy brown hair, “This is the first time we’ve been alone together, right?” He smiled sweetly at Sousuke with half-lidded eyes.

 _Is… is he flirting?_ Sousuke coughed to clear his throat, “Ah, um, yeah, I guess.”

Unable to hold his gaze any longer, he looked up a split second after he should have. He didn’t realize they’d already made it to the locker room and flinched waiting for his face to slam into the closed door. The impact never came, though, instead he heard the heavy door swing open swiftly with a creak. Eyes peeking, he saw a long, muscled arm outstretched before him, holding the door ajar.

"That was close," Makoto breathed out with barely contained amusement.

 _Too close…_ Sousuke thought as Makoto’s breath fanned over his neck lightly. Then, he realized he could almost feel Makoto’s bare chest on his left side as he awkwardly straddled around Sousuke’s body to reach the door.

"After you, Yamazaki-kun," Makoto beamed.

"R-right," he babbled, stepping forward quickly. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem, can’t have your handsome face getting smashed, can we?"

Sousuke turned so rapidly to fix Makoto with a glare, he was surprised his neck didn’t snap.

Makoto’s eyes appeared darker and tapered. It was probably just the dim lighting in the locker room, right? Only half of the fluorescent lights were on, after all. Still, Sousuke was utterly flustered from the easy compliment and those… those eyes, like endless, summer fields surrounded by thick, lush forests. “Yamazaki-kun?” Makoto’s silvery voice swam through his veins.

“What’s your deal, huh?” demanded Sousuke, advancing toward Makoto.

Makoto’s face slackened, his mouth slightly agape, “I-I’m sorry, what do you mean?” He nervously licked his lips, dragging his bottom lip between his teeth and drawing Sousuke’s eyes down.

Sousuke grunted, “Fuck, Tachibana, I don’t understand you at all.” He turned away; he had to hide his red streaked cheeks and accompanying scowl.

Fidgeting with the hem of his swimsuit, Makoto was unsure if he should follow or not. He needed to retrieve his clipboard, though, so he had no choice. “I didn’t mean to, uh, upset you, Yamazaki-kun, I’ll just get my stuff and go,” he muttered. He walked cautiously by Sousuke, who stood between two rows of lockers, and began rummaging through his duffle bag that sat at the opposite side of the room.

 _He doesn’t even realize…_ he thought, hand stilling on the face of his locker. “Why are you so nice all the time?” Sousuke blurted.

Makoto looked over his shoulder and cocked his head to the side, “Eh? Am I?”

Sousuke turned to face him again, “Yes, overly so. You’re also extremely flirty.”

“EH?! N-no, I’m no-”

“You are.”

“No, really, I don’t even know how t-”

“You’re obviously a natural, then.”

“But why…” Makoto trailed off. He stood with the clipboard in hand, his face downturned casting his eyes in shadow, “I mean, what makes you sa- who have I been flirting with?”

“Me, stupid,” Sousuke smirked as he could see the rosy blush rise from Makoto’s chest upward.

Crossing his right arm to rub at his left bicep, Makoto looked sheepishly up through long lashes, “I’m sorry, Yamazaki-kun, I just don’t see how you’ve come to that conclusion.”

“You’re giving me bedroom eyes, _right now_ , Tachibana. You told me I have a handsome face-”

“Well, you do,” Makoto interjected, blush deepening. “And I don’t even know what bedroom eyes _are_ ,” he grumbled.

Sousuke couldn’t help it, he had to laugh at how bashfully adorable Makoto was. It really wasn’t fair how someone could be so unconsciously appealing. “You’re something else, Tachibana,” he smiled lazily. All the tension leaked away from him now that he understood the brunet a little more. He decided to give a little teasing of his own, “I’ll show you _exactly_ what bedroom eyes are, if you want.”

Makoto was fixed in place, “I, um, you don’t have to, I think I get it.”

“Ah, well, that’s too bad,” Sousuke turned to retrieve his shoes from his locker. Flipping the small door shut again, he sauntered toward Makoto, who stood frozen. He leaned in to whisper, “I’ll leave the offer on the table, though.” His lips barely traced along the shell of Makoto’s ear.

Goosebumps arising, Makoto swallowed thickly, his voice gravelly, “Thanks, Yamazaki-kun, uh, that’s very… kind of you?”

Laughing again, Sousuke pulled back to look down at Makoto. He brushed his hand under Makoto’s chin, making the other boy meet his eyes. “You’re handsome yourself, you know,” he smiled slightly as Makoto’s eyes widened and his lips parted.

 _You really are clueless, aren’t you?_ It was a wonder the boy had made it this long without being attacked by every person that had the good fortune to meet him. “You just better watch yourself and your unconscious actions. Someone might pounce on you,” his advice sounded a bit like a warning, a dare.

Before Makoto could gather himself enough to respond, Sousuke placed a quick, chaste kiss to the other’s forehead. He retreated without a fuss, exiting the locker room without a backward glance, leaving a flustered Makoto behind to regain his composure.


End file.
